The Runaways
by kloo412
Summary: The most trouble kids of a correctional school escape and try to make it on their own
1. Chapter 1

**ALL HUMAN!**

So you want to know their story? The story of how the most troubled children of St. Vladimir's School for the Troubled managed to escape the heavily guarded perimeter of our school. Just remember you're the one who wanted to know. This is their story.

RPOV:

"ROSE! LET'S GET MOVING YOU HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I popped two asprins trying to rid my serious hangover caused from last night's drinking. My mom was shipping me off to some correctional school so I could "straighten myself out" whatever the hell that meant. I suppose it was partially my fault, I had spiraled out of control since my dad died. We were really close. So to cope I drank and skipped a hell of a lot of school letting my grades drop from the perfect As to Ds and Fs. I took one last look at my room and grabbed my suitcase. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

I sat in the front seat of my mom's SUV with my iPod drowning out any kind of unwelcome outside sound. About half an hour later, we pulled up to the Los Angeles Airport. Good bye Hollywood Sign. When this trip was over I would be saying hello to country life in Montana… so NOT my style.

An hour and a half later I was looking at the wrought iron gates of 's where a short girl with platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes approached me.

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Yeah. But you can call me Rose." She extended and to me.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. But you can call me Lissa." I looked at her.

"Nice to meet you. So how did you end up in this hell hole?" I asked as we walked to the main office. She lifted up one of her long sleeves revealing many scars.

"Depression." Was all she said.

As we were going in a boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes bumped into me."

"Sorry babe. Didn't see ya there." A faint Russian accent could be heard.

"Oh no problem…"

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dimitri Belikov. I'm Rose Hathaway."

"Very nice indeed. Well, Rose Hathaway there's a party tonight. You in?"

"Honey if there's a party I'm there." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Liss? Christian's been searching like a mad man trying to find you. So , why don't you go see him and I'll help Miss Rose here." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. Lissa seemed to take the hint and left to go find what's his face."

After getting my schedule, books, and whatever else I was carrying (Dimitri took my suitcase for me!)

When we finally got to my dorm Dimitri helped me start unpacking.

"So what should I wear tonight?"

"Hmmmm… I like this one." He said pulling out a tight red dress.

I laughed and grabbed it from him. "This one it is then."

_**So? What did you think? Through out the next few chapters you're gonna learn about Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and a few new characters! If you want to be one of the new characters, just PM me and I'll send you the application!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Kloo412 **_


	2. Got a Crush  and not the drink

**Ok, so no, I'm still alive. I know you really don't wanna hear it, but, I've been busy. I'm taking AP Classes in high School and I have a ton of summer work to do! **

**Sooo with further ado, Chapter 2!**

**Love and Troublemakers,**

**Kloo412**

**LPOV:**

I stood in front of school waiting for the new girl. I pulled on my sleeves nervously making sure all the scars were covered. I looked up and saw the Black Sedan that belonged to the school pull up. A girl with dark complexion, hair and eyes got out.

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" I asked

"Yeah. But you can call me Rose." I extended my hand to her which she gladly took.

"I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. But you can call me Lissa." I had a feeling we were going to be best friends sooner or later.

As we were walking to the main office she asked, "So, how did you end up in this hell hole?" Images of burning metal, and the smell of blood flashed through my mind. I lifted up my sleeve revealing the scars.

"Depression."

As we were walking to the office my boyfriend Christian's friend Dimitri bumped into Rose.

"Sorry babe. Didn't see ya there." He told her. Ugh, typical Dimitri. He was the heartbreaker in school and all the girls wanted him. He was sent here because of a series of run ions with the law. For Dimitri it was either jail or here. He obviously chose here. My thoughts were interrupted when Dimitri caught my attention.

"Hey, Liss? Christian's been searching like a mad man trying to find you. So, why don't you go find him and I'll help Miss Rose here." His eyes never left hers. Awww! They were soooo cute together!

"See ya tonight Rose, Dimitri." As soon as I left them, I texted Christian.

_Hey bae_! _You can call off the search party and meet me in the church attic. –L_

_Where have you been? And, already there, gorgeous. –C_

_I'll tell ya in a sec. almost there. –L_

I made sure no one was looking and snuck up the stairs that led up to the church's attic where Christian and I had met two years ago during our freshman year. I never really figured out why I came here, but hey, it gave me Christian. I found out that he was here for depression too. His parents had joined some Mafia and were later executed.

"Hey!" I ran over to Christian and crushed my lips to his.

"Hey yourself. So, would you please tell me where in the hell you were?" Ah, typical Christian.

"Well, at first I went to get the new girl. Her name is Rose. And when we were heading into the office, she met none other than the infamous Dimitri Belikov. So he's showing her around –"

"More like showing her his bed." muttered Christian. I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't be so mean! He is your best friend and I think this girl's different. She's a hard ass and not going to let him take advantage of her unless she lets. She'll be good for him."

"Did THE Vasilissa Dragomir just _**swear**_? He asked because I rarely ever do.

"Oh shut it. You'll meet her tonight. She's going with Dimitri."

"Yeah, that won't last long. Tasha will be all over him in two seconds. I swear that girl doesn't know how to take the answer of _no_."

"She is _your _sister you know."

"Trust me I'm well aware of that we shared a womb for 9 months. And I love her and all but her and her little follower Mia Rinaldi keep trying to get me too hook them up with him."

"They'll get the hint sooner or later, I promise. Now what are you wearing tonight?" He was about to answer when his phone rang signaling he had a text. He read it and started laughing. I took his phone and read the text.

_Man! I met this girl. Her name is Rose. And I kinda have feelings for her. I might just keep her. PHAHA! But seriously she is AMAZING! You have to meet her tonight and it might kill me to ask but…what's the right way to ask her out? –D _

"Dimitri has a crush! Dimitri has a crush!" Christian said in a sing song voice.

"Well what are you waiting for text him back and tell him to bring her to the new restraunt after the party HE BETTER NOT SAY 'HOOK UP EITHER!'" I sorta screamed the last part.

"No need to yell." He texted Dimitri back:

_Do my eyes deceive me or did I just read THE Dimitri Badass Belikov has a crush? LMFAO! And between you and Lissa this chick sounds like a freakin goddess! Imma have to meet her. And as for the last question Lissa says to ask if she wants to go out to the new restraunt on campus and she said DO NOT under ANY circumstances say the words "hook up" or she'll kick your ass! Good luck man! –C_

"I never said I was going to kick his ass!" I said. Not a minute later Dimitri texted Lissa back.

_Haha you're funny bro … NOT! And the new restraunt sounds good… and tell Liss thank you and I'd like to see her kick my ass… can she even reach … what is she 3 ft? And I'm 6'7 … hmm can you say EPIC FAIL? thanks again man! SHE SAID YES B) –D_

"Tell Mr. Smartass I'm 5'5. Thank you very much!"

_I know I'm funny bro ..no need to restate the obvious. Lissa says your welcome and that she's 5'5 thank you very much and geez dude, you make it sound like you proposed to her! –C_

"Okay so what are you wearing tonight again?"

"Well, I was thinking I could wear my light blue Polo shirt and some khaki shorts."

"Sounds good I have a dress that'll match perfectly."

Tonight was going to be very … interesting.

**How was that? Did I make up for the time lost? I sure hope so! Soooo … what do you think will happen at the party? I defiantly need some ideas people! And some for the date after too! =) Sorry I didn't mention the date in the last chapter =(! Oh well! Leave me some love!**

**Love and Troublemakers,**

**Kloo412**


End file.
